La Saint Doughnut
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Le Chief Bogo est un commissaire redouté de tous. C'est pourquoi Benjamin Clawhauser fut autant surpris de le découvrir face à lui, une boîte pleine de doughnuts et un gentil sourire collé au visage. Que se passe-t-il?


Saluuuuuuut ! Bienvenue dans ce fandom encore tout jeune ! Je vous souhaite de trouver tout ce que vous cherchez ici ! XD

 **Ship :** Chief Bogo x Clawhauser (mes bébéééééééééés T_T)  
 **Prompt :** Ben y en a pas  
 **First line :** Oh ben là non plus !  
 **Dialogues :** Ouais ben en fait j'y vais en freestyle aujourd'hui XD

 **Disclaimer :** Hail Zootopia !  
 **Beta :** Le Splee du Kiwi Bleu (qui adore quand je remplace les locutions avec des conjonctions XD)  
 **Note :** Je vous préviens, ce film est bourré de fluff, j'ai essayé de retranscrire ça aussi bien que je le pouvais sans tomber dans de la guimauve indigeste… on espère que j'ai réussi XD

ENJOY !

* * *

La première fois que le Chief Bogo lui avait offert une boîte de beignets, le sergent Benjamin Clawhauser avait été surpris, mais l'avait accepté sans hésiter, cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il n'avait pas eu quelque chose à manger.

C'était devenu une habitude pour les policiers et officiers du ZPD de déposer des beignets au bureau du sergent qui, après tout, était le symbole officieux de leur troupe. Toujours jovial et prêt à aider, il faisait fondre même les policiers les plus colériques, Chief Bogo inclus.

C'est pourquoi, la deuxième fois que le commissaire vint lui apporter une boîte de ses sucreries préférées, le léopard ne s'était même pas demandé le pourquoi du comment, et il avait chaudement remercié son boss, avant de s'enfourner la boîte en à peine quelques secondes.

Cela aurait pu en rester là, mais non, cette fois-ci, Bogo était resté avec lui, papotant tranquillement, s'enquérant de son état de santé, de la fuite d'eau dans son appartement, et de tous ses petits problèmes.

Clawhauser avait été ravi de pouvoir discuter avec son chef, après tout, c'était rare que le Buffalo se déride assez pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation normale avec lui.

La troisième fois, la boîte de beignets n'était pas la seule. Le félin, ayant ouvert le paquet, découvrit avec émerveillement une place pour le nouveau concert de Gazelle.

Sautant de joie dans tout le hall d'accueil du ZPD, il ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer son patron avec une passion débordante. Se rendant compte immédiatement des limites qu'il avait dépassées, le sergent s'était répandu en excuses. Mais Bogo n'avait eu qu'un petit sourire, se contentant de repartir d'un pas lourd en direction de son office.

La quatrième fois, Chief Bogo se présenta devant le sergent Clawhauser avec un unique beignet. Lorsque le sergent s'en saisit, il découvrit en dessus un petit mot, ainsi qu'un ticket.

 _« Seras-tu mon Valentin ? »_ était la question, et le ticket posé à côté était l'exact jumeau de celui que lui avait offert Bogo une semaine auparavant, pour le concert de Gazelle.

Clawhauser ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un ronronnement de bonheur face au romantisme du commissaire, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

« Chiiiiiiiief ! Vous êtes adorable ! s'enthousiasma le félin. »

Bogo serra les dents, dévisageant d'un regard noir Nick qui venait de passer devant lui, un sourire mesquin sur son visage de renard.

« Sergent ! Un peu de tenue ! se renfrogna le commissaire quand il vit Judy arriver en courant vers lui. »

Benjamin se mit au garde-à-vous, regardant son patron partir avec sa démarche imposante. Le félin se rassit à son bureau, observant avec curiosité le beignet de Bogo.

Il était vraiment surpris de la tournure des évènements. Mais après tout, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, pas après tout ce dont il avait été témoin au ZPD. Entre le Chief Bogo et son amour inavoué pour Gazelle et les frères Delgato, les quatre célèbres tigres du ZPD, qui étaient à leurs heures perdues des danseurs pour ladite chanteuse. Vraiment, Clawhauser avait plus l'impression de travailler dans une succursale d'un concert de Gazelle qu'un office de police.

Se caressant les moustaches, le félin continua de réfléchir. Devait-il accepter l'offre de Bogo ? Après tout, c'était un animal de bonne famille, ses cornes étaient toujours rutilantes, et son surnom de Buffalo Butt ne lui venait certainement pas de ses yeux !

L'arrivée impromptue de Judy l'empêcha de réfléchir plus en longueur à cette surprenante nouvelle.

« Clawhauser ! s'écria Judy, sautant sur le bureau pour lui coller une bise. Dis-moi, aurais-tu retrouvé le dossier sur l'Alligator, tu sais ? Celui du _Rain Forest District_!

\- Ah oui ! Je l'ai envoyé à McHorn ! Tu devrais aller le voir, il est en mission au _Sahara Square_.

\- Ugh, protesta la lapine. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je m'en occuperais. Tant pis, merci quand même, Ben !

\- Pas de soucis, Jude ! »

Judy repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant à nouveau le sergent seul dans ses pensées.

Chief Bogo ? Gazelle ? Doughnuts ? Un fennec ?

Sursautant, Clawhauser découvrit qu'une fois de plus, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et qu'un fennec tapotait du pied furieusement devant son bureau.

« Bonjour cher Monsieur prédateur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Ouais, je cherche Nicki ! Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

Clawhauser n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que, déjà, Nick Wilde se trouvait à ses côtés, observant le fennec avec un grand sourire.

« Finnick ! Hey mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Viens par-là, je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Nick salua le félin de la main, poussant Finnick hors du commissariat.

« Aaaaaah, enfin seul, se réjouit le félin. »

Maintenant, cette histoire de beignet. S'il le mangeait, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il acceptait la demande de Bogo, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il avait le choix d'un délicieux beignet. Non ! D'un buffle très prisé dans la gente mammiférienne et de l'autre… eh bien, rien.

Il fallait continuer l'enquête, se dit le sergent. Le commissaire aimait Gazelle et son travail. Benjamin aussi, cela leur faisait déjà des points en commun, c'était une bonne chose, non ?

Mais le tempérament de Chief Bogo était quelque peu… tempétueux ? Il détestait l'incompétence et l'insubordination. Mais de ce côté-là, Nick et Judy étaient plus en danger que lui. Il avait toujours fait son travail à la lettre, et tous ses collègues l'appréciaient.

Non vraiment, il ne voyait aucune raison de refuser l'offre de Bogo, surtout que les relations entre proies et prédateurs étaient parfaitement autorisées, même si Clawhauser n'oserait jamais qualifier le Buffalo de ''proie''.

Lors de sa pause déjeuner, le jeune félin se décida à aller voir son chef, déterminé à lui apporter la réponse à sa question.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Bogo, Benjamin respira un grand coup, se préparant à frapper à la porte.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas appeler le maire LionHeart ! »

La rude voix de Bogo retentit derrière la porte, faisant sursauter le félin.

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte du bordel médiatique que ça va être ? Réparez-moi ça de suite ! Je m'en fiche du nombre d'heures que cela vous prendra, vous allez marcher droit ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! AU BOULOT ! »

Clawhauser se recula lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer deux de ses collègues policiers, l'air contrit.

Le félin toqua à la porte encore ouverte, hésitant à entrer.

« Entrez ! bougonna Bogo, sans lever les yeux des innombrables fichiers qui couvraient son bureau. »

Le policier trottina calmement jusqu'au-devant du bureau, observant avec intérêt le commissaire travailler. Depuis quand était-il aussi musclé ? Il avait encore abusé de la salle de musculation, se dit le léopard.

« Que voulez… oh ? C'est toi Benjamin. Que veux-tu ? »

La voix s'adoucit immédiatement à la vue de Clawhauser.

« Eh bien… hum. Je me disais que vous aimeriez connaître la réponse n'est-ce pas ? hésita le félin.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Eh bien… euh… pour tout vous dire…. C'est que je…

\- Abrégez ! Sergent Clawhauser, le coupa la voix un peu plus bourrue de Bogo. »

Benjamin se tendit, il avait oublié que son patron détestait quand on tournait autour du pot.

« C'est d'accord, murmura le sergent. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Bogo fut vite remplacé par une moue amusée.

« Très bien. Je viendrai te chercher ce soir après le travail, chez toi ! ordonna le commissaire. »

Clawhauser haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Ce soir ? Mais, le concert de Gazelle n'est pas avant une semaine !

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'inviter sans faire d'abord une répétition générale n'est-ce pas ? Ce soir ! Et je te conseille de t'habiller chic ! »

Clawhauser ronronna de plaisir, décidément, le commissaire était tellement romantique.

« Aaaaaaaaaaw, Chief Bogo, vous êtes vraiment le meilleur. »

Et, disant cela, le léopard se pencha en avant, empoignant le visage du Buffalo, et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

Bogo rougit sous sa fourrure, avant de se mettre à bégayer.

Clawhauser se mit à rire, sortant de l'office de Bogo sans demander son reste. Il ne fallait pas se moquer des émotions du patron, surtout quand il avait un rendez-vous avec lui le soir même.

Retournant à son poste, Benjamin ne put s'empêcher de célébrer cette nouvelle avec le doughnut offert par le chef. En effet, il était délicieux, mais surement pas aussi délicieux que ce que lui avait prévu Bogo le soir même.

« Donc, fit une voix à côté de lui. Chief Bogo, hein ? Raconte-nous tout ! »

Clawhauser tourna la tête pour voir Nick et Judy le regarder avec une joie perverse.

« Et tu me dois une barquette de myrtilles, Carotte ! J'ai gagné le pari !

\- Umpf ! Tout ça parce que j'avais parié sur Ben et pas Bogo !

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une arnaque, ma chérie ! »

Clawhauser observa l'échange avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être que lui et Bogo ne seraient pas aussi ridicules que ces deux-là ensemble. Au moins, lui et Bogo s'étaient, en quelque sorte, avoué leurs sentiments.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bienvenue dans ce magnifique monde de ClawBogo, où un buffle et un léopard s'aiment *µ*

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
